This invention relates to a vehicle side rail having curled cross section.
Various types of side rails have been provided for pickup trucks. These side rails preferably have certain features. One feature is that the rail should have a Decorative aesthetic appearance which is pleasing to the eye. The rail also should be functional in that it should provide means for tying down objects that are placed within the vehicle carrying compartment. It is also desirable to have a side rail which is easy to grasp and which provides a protection to the upper edges of the side walls of the vehicle carrying compartment.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved vehicle side rail.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved vehicle side rail having a curled cross section which is easy to grasp and which has a pleasing decorative appearance.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a vehicle side rail which includes means for tying down objects within the vehicle carrying compartment.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a vehicle side rail which can be easily and sturdily attached to the side walls of the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved vehicle side rail which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and attractive in appearance.